


Pining, fangs and pointed hats (KLANCE)

by Rendazzled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gay, Halloween AU, Kink, M/M, Meme, No Smut, Pining, Quickburn, Voltron, Witch - Freeform, biting kink, boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, highschool, klance, shortfic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: All Lance did was look at the pretty boy in most of his classes.all the pretty boy wanted to do was stare back.one day, when Lance wrote his number on a bathroom stall door, he got an anonymous message. they decided to meet up, and we'll see what happens.





	1. 1

Pining.

 

All we did was pining.

 

I couldn't gather up the courage to talk, so I looked. I stared. Sometimes, I meet those incredible green eyes and I would look away quickly although I'm heavily intrigued by them. He was the person who I wanted, although he would probably never noticed me.

 

“I dare you to write your phone number on the bathroom stall door,” one of my friends said. I call them friends, but they're not. They don't know the very first thing about me let alone care. I did it anyway.

 

I didn't expect to get a message that day, it was someone describing their day and although it was random, I found it to be extremely funny. 

 

_ Hey, found your number on a bathroom stall and went ah, fuck it. I had a weird day today. There's this one guy, he's extremely handsome, he keeps staring at me and it scares me. Why does he do that? Is something wrong? I don't know and it's driving me nuts. I also had a test today which I completely blew and although I don't give fucks, my parents do. How was your day? _

 

I read it a few times before answering. It was quite a funny message you know? This guy seems like he could be my friend.

 

_ My day was alright lol, didn't think anyone would reply. Ah I get what you mean with handsome guys in classes. They make it hard to concentrate. What're you up to? _

 

I reread it about three times before actually sending it. They're still online and typing. I don't know them, but I'm still waiting with anticipation to what he might say.

 

_ Glad you agree, almost thought I weirded you out by randomly saying that. I just returned from training so I'm relaxing a lite right now. Wbu? _

 

I smile to myself and type away. Making conversation with this guy goes really easy.

 

_ Was reading until I got your test, I'm gonna head out for a smoke now. Keep me busy while I fuck up my lungs okay? _

 

I head out to my balcony just like I said and grab a cigarette. I light it and take a hick before checking my phone again.

 

_ Keep me busy while I do the same. _

 

I smile at my screen while blowing out some smoke and I start typing away once again.

 

_ Wanna go out for a smoke together? _

 

I wonder what he'll reply. He sounds nice and considering it's weekend, I can head out till late.

 

_ Sure, if you don't live too far away. D’you live close to saint Michael park? _

 

I tap my cig slightly while looking around. I think so?

 

_ Yeah, meet you where? _

 

He's typing and although my feelings are mixed about this, this conversation has been going quite well and I really need a distraction.

 

_ Meet me at the big statue in the middle close to the pond. _

 

With that, he goes offline and I push my phone into my pocket. I jump from my balcony and land swiftly on the ground. Being a vampire has it's perks.

 

I get there and see only a silhouette. “Hey?” I more so ask than say and he turns around.

 

It's him.

 

He looks at me and his eyes widen. “It was your number? Really?” He asks and I nod. “I can't believe this, I called you handsome,” 

 

“I called you distracting,” I say as I walk towards him. “And I admit that I stare at you a lot,” I say while looking away.

 

“It's Lance right?” He asks and I nod slowly. He lights another cigarette before sitting down. I awkwardly sit down next to him while lighting my own. “Do you like me?”

 

“Yes.” I blow out some smoke and he turns towards me. 

 

“Do you want to try something out?” He asks and I turn to face him. I nod and he moves closer. “Okay, don't scream,” he says before taking a hick of his cig and he moves in really close. My eyes widen and he softly places his lips on mine, prying them open and he blows the smoke in.

 

“Was that meant as a confession?” I ask as he moves away. He nods without looking at me and I pull his chin towards me before forcing my lips on his. We move slightly, and then some more. 

 

And then we're making out in the wet grass.

 

“I think that we should be together.”


	2. 2

We were meeting up in secret, just like I was keeping me being a vampire a secret. I longed for his blood and I wanted to bite him so badly, but I held back every time we were making out. Oh God, making out was amazing. We did it secretly, but flirtatiously. Randomly pulling each other into empty classroom or bathroom stalls, making out for a bit before leaving each other again. I couldn’t go out to smoke with him, although I obviously wouldn’t die by walking in the sunlight or something, I couldn’t let my friends know I smoke. It’s a bad habit that rose from depression and the feeling of danger. As people well know, vampires are extremely flammable, and that’s what gave me the kick.

 

“You wanna head home together?” I suddenly hear behind me and I turn around. Normally, I would take the bus but if missing it meant walking home with him, I would gladly miss it. 

 

“Sounds good, let’s go,” I say while closing my locker and I smile, well, smirk at him. He smiles back at me and we head outside, barely talking until we’re off school grounds. When we are, he grabs my hand and I laugh softly.

 

“Lance, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest,” he suddenly starts and he brings us to a stop. I nod slowly and he looks away before looking back up at me. “Are you a vampire? “

 

Fuck. 

 

I nod slowly and look away. I know he’ll run off, I know it. I’m just waiting for it.

 

“Bite me,” he then says and my head snaps back at him. What? 

 

“No way,” I start out but there’s so much hope in his eyes. “Why?” 

 

“I, don’t laugh okay, I’m doing an experiment on different kind of venoms. I’m a witch,” he bites his lip and looks down. I squeeze his hand softly before pulling him in for a hug.

 

“I still won't bite you, I might won't be able to stop,” I say and he sighs loudly. 

 

“Fine, asshole.”


	3. 3

 

I walk through the woods. I never go here, I always go to the road next to my home for rodents but I know they'll run out eventually and I can’t have that, so now I’m here. I see a flash and duck quickly before turning to the source. 

 

Keith.

 

“Who’s there!” He yells and I let out a low chuckle before running straight up to his back and hugging it from behind.

 

“Hey there hot stuff,” I whisper and he immediately pushes me away before turning to me. As soon as he sees my actual face, his expression softens and he looks away. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that kind of questions? I could’ve killed you!” He turns around again and I carefully wrap my arms around him. 

 

“I’m looking for dinner, what else would I be doing?” I chuckle once again and he leans into me with a heavy sigh. “So what’re you doing?”

 

“Training,” he says flatly and I nuzzle my nose into his shoulder. “And I’m working on experiments.”

 

“I can bite you if you really wants it,” I whisper and I feel his face heaten up. “I’ll be able to stop, but you’ll feel extremely dizzy,” I say while gently moving him around.

 

“Would you really?” He asks with a hopeful glance in his eyes and I nod slowly.

 

“It’ll be the first time I’ll drink human blood, I heard it tastes better than rodents and animals in general,” I smirk and he looks away again. “So, do you really want me to bite you?”

 

“Please,” he almost begs and I swiftly start sucking on his neck. He moans out and his grip on my back tightens before I sink my teeth in, and he relaxes as soon as I taste his blood.

 

He tastes amazing.

 

I quickly subtract my fangs and like the small wound before moving away and I can just catch him in my arms. I move us to the ground and place his head in my lap. He’s both pale and flushed slightly. “Are you okay?”

 

“Maybe if I wouldn’t be turned on. I’ll blame it on you, I don’t think it would’ve happened if I was bitten by another vampire,” he laughs weakly and I move my hand through his hair.

 

“I won’t let you get bit by anyone else but me,” I almost growl and he smiles weakly at me. “I mean it.”

“I know you do, that’s why I’m smiling, asshat.” I’m still moving my hand through his hair and he yawns. So cute.

 

“Do you want me too bring you home?” I ask and he shakes his head. 

 

“No, I told my parents I’m staying over at a friend’s house again, I do that whenever I’m going to train all night.” He moves his hands to his face and he rubs his eyes. 

 

“You’re too tired, who wouldn’t be. Come home with me,” I say as I grab his hand and play with his fingers. His eyes widen and I chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t seduce you and leave you after we have sex or anything, and I mainly meant to just sleep.” I add a wink to the end of my sentence and he blushes harshly.

 

“Well, okay, fine,” he says and smiles sheepishly at me. I help him to get up and swiftly pick him up bridal style before using my super duper quick vampire speed to get home and jump on my balcony with him. “That was awesome.”

 

“Thanks, care for a smoke before we head inside?” I ask and he nods before I hand him a cig. I light it, as does he, and we don’t say anything until we’re both finished.

 

“Will we sleep in the same bed?” He suddenly asks and I nod flatly. “Okay.”

 

“You can sleep on my couch if you want as well,” I shrug and he shakes his head quickly.

 

“No that’s not- I’m just, you’re the first person I’m somewhat intimate with so I don’t really know how this works,” he says while vaguely moving his hands. I turn to him and eye him up and down, I’ve definitely seen him kiss girls before. “I mean, you’re the first person i actually like.” It feels like he can read my thoughts and I smile softly. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with and you can tell me when to stop whenever you want,” I say and he smiles back at me. I open the door and casually pull him inside before closing it and falling down on my bed. “You’ll need a shirt though, no sweaty clothes in my bed.” I stand up and walk over to my closet before pulling two shirts that I tend to sleep in out of it. I throw one at him and take my own shirt off.

 

‘Stop.” I raise my brow at him and he walks over to me. “I just wanted to look at you,” he says while smiling sheepishly as he runs a finger down my chest. “Let me just say, it doesn’t disappoint.” 

 

“Would be more fun if you took your shirt off as well, but that’s up to you,” I smirk and he quickly looks away before pulling his shirt off. He’s still a bit pale but there’s also a healthy flush over his chest as I look him up and down. “Stunning.”

 

He quickly puts my shirt on and I do the same. I pull him to the bed and turn my nightlight off before getting under the covers. He looks at me before taking a deep breath. “Do you want to make out?” He asks and I nod slowly. He places his hand on my cheek and slowly kisses me. All of our previous kisses were filled with lust, but this one’s different. It’s sweet, loving and soft. I love it.

 

“You’re a good kisser,” I say when he moves away and he smiles softly.

 

“So are you,” he says and I move closer to him before pulling him towards me. I capture his lips with mine and we move together as if we made some sort of agreement on how we kiss. Perfectly insinc. I love every part of this, of being with him. “Maybe we should sleep.”

 

“Probably, but I’m enjoying myself too much,” i say while nudging his nose with mine. He nods in agreement before moving his hand through my hair.

 

“Who would’ve thought the two most stereotypical halloween costume choices would end up together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup I decided to end it on this very sweet note that started this whole fanfic. I hope you liked it and have a happy (or scarry) halloween!


End file.
